


Personal Journal - Zedrys

by McBeard_Creative



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBeard_Creative/pseuds/McBeard_Creative
Summary: Personal journal entries from Zedrys, who's official mission reports may be foundhereThese will detail his thoughts on his missions and compatriots, as well as occasionally things that he didn't feel it necessary or wise to include in the official reports for one reason or another.  They will also tell of things that happen between missions and have no business in an official report.
Kudos: 3
Collections: A League of Their Own





	1. Rova 28, 1707

_Rova 28, 1707_

Took job with masonry guild to secure middenstone contract. Guess they expected it to be dangerous. How right they were. Went with a dwarf Snandour, no finesse to how he fights, not that he seems to need it, and kobold Shadax, fledgling sorcerer, smarter than she looks if still naive. Arrived Rova 26.

Some sort of outer-dimensional entity plaguing the town, summoned by five fucking idiots. Sigils painted on the walls in blood, bodies drained, creature was completely invisible and the spawn of a so-called “old god” and yet they thought they were going to control it. Found two of them dead, took their book and valuables. Book had some powerful spells in it, far out of my league. Kobold plans to give it to her master - Pellisian wizard Demnos. Probably a good thing. Not telling guild about that.

Spawn needed blood of the three still living summoners to reach full strength. Killed them first. Took their stuff, drained their blood, destroyed their bodies. Found a derro serving one of them. Killing him provided a rare pleasant taste of home. Spawn found us, not at its full strength. Killed it too

Mayor who we’d been dealing with had fled the city. Left us reward money and deed to a small estate in Pellis. Also not telling the guild about that. Completed our mission, heading home


	2. Lam 3, 1707

_Lam 3, 1707_

Went to the market before we planned to meet at the estate on Lam 1. Bought a few scrolls to copy into my spellbook, few supplies, handy haversack for carrying my gear. Met a small monkey in the market, caged and alternating between raising a holy hell and staring intently at individuals who caught his interest. Seemed interested in me. Never seen a monkey up close. Ten inches tall, short hair of light, almost metallic brown. Eyes held odd intelligence for an animal. Had a certain magical magnetism too. Shopkeep saw me looking and offered to let me take him along with the scrolls I was buying. Some sort of failed experiment I guess. Tried to make himself a familiar, but he couldn’t get the powers aligned right. Beast’s been plaguing him ever since.

Problem must have been with the shopkeep. Whatever he’d done to the animal had worked, after a fashion anyways. Touched the monkey, felt a bond coalesce then snap into place, and the the eyes went from strangely intelligent to nearly human. Felt like my magical aura had mingled with his. Well aware I cast spells like a wizard, never expected to find a familiar like one. Could feel that he wanted to come with me. Sensed there was more going on in his head that he was letting on in front of the shop owner. Figured what the hell. Took him. 

Named the monkey Brass for color of his fur. found an armored satchel for him to ride around in. Found that I can speak to him in plain language, though nobody else can understand. Must teach him drow sign language. Truly is as smart as most people I’ve met. Has some sort of ill-defined connection to the world at large; knows far more than he has any reason to about many subjects, more than me on some. Disconcerting but useful. Must make him some armor. Should be a unique project.

Met with the rest of the group at the estate, found undine lyre player living there, helps the halfling groundskeeper with chores. Fine, seems fair. Anansisa and Rolak, respectively. Dhampir Asmodean warpriest barged in during tea time, saying something about paperwork for the ownership transfer. Goaded him into opening his missive for the local adventuring guild, ended up stuck doing the mission. Snandour fucked off at that, not feeling like getting stabbed again so soon after Forebury. 4k gold though….

Met contact in Puddles District, fucking terrible gin. Probably not even gin. Tasted like they burst a few juniper berries and threw them into a bottle of shit-tier vodka overnight. I’ve found better swill in goblin camps I was hired to wipe out. Got our next target between the contact and the bartender. Rushed to Torson’s Maw, killed some blokes, rescued target. Not recounting in detail - Already wrote mission report. Demnos, Granary, Grandmaster Torch, went to bed.

Food baskets outside our bedrooms from Rolak yesterday morning. Fellow is alright. Went straight for the fight at Pyramid of the Dog. Used Brass to watch our backs. Proved useful as well in telling us when the quarry was escaping. I got in front of him but it was Viktor who scored the killing blow with his oversized hammer. He should use something smaller. Plainly visible that he has trouble controlling it, just due to relative mass. On the other hand, when it impacts the results can’t be argued with. After Nessian flew 10 feet into a large rock face I stabbed him a few more times. Slippery cunt dodged nearly every blow I directed at him, had to work out my feelings. Also he shot my monkey. Not bad, small fleshwound. Still.

There’s a rune in the book we were to retrieve that can be used to bind people to an oath even beyond the grave. Think I’m just going to copy that down before we give the book to the church and collect our payment… They don’t need to know. Managed to pick up a new spell off some tattoos on the arms of the corpses too.

An idle comment started a discussion that quickly turned serious, and now we’re apparently starting an adventurer’s guild together. We’ll use the estate, fix it up a bit, establish a guild coffer funded by expedition fees. 10% of each job fee for now, subject to adjustment in the future as appropriate. Talking about hiring a trainer to come by and work with us on fighting form. Practice never hurts.

Went to the market today and grabbed some supplies. Going to make a little set of leather armor for Brass. Anansisa’ been asking me about enchanting her whip. I should be able to, will do it for free even for people that I’m fighting alongside. Requires a lot of supplies though, expensive stuff. Going to need to run another job or two before she can afford the materials.


	3. Lam 18, 1707

_Lam 18, 1707_

Returned to the the estate in the early afternoon today after having been gone roughly 24 hours to find that everyone was missing, and our coffers 75% empty. Found Rolak, sought an explanation.

Somebody arrived last night desperate for help and promising coin to deal with a revenant coming after him. They killed it at his home, but then needed to keep it dead. The Tiefling Nisrah, a newcomer, drew its soul into a gem to keep it from resurrecting for a few days anyway. They raided the guild funds to buy horses and set off for the only hallowed ground anyone knew of, that of an Alais Ne’Sidal, the elven owner of Yavanna Grove and purveyor of fine alcohols. Can’t say I’m upset about any of that. Assuming they don’t get held up and do manage to keep a regular pace, they’ll be gone just shy of a week. Gives me some peace and quiet. 

Did find the item(s) I was looking for while I was out, a pair of boots enchanted for people who fight like me. They call them daredevil boots. Also picked up a little metal bar that you can shape into sort of tool you need. Seen those in shops before, never bought one. Traded the cloak from Forebury for a ring with the same enchantment, bought a different cloak. Other basic supplies too, now that I have the haversack to put them in. Been getting paid recently, might as well invest a little money into equipment. Hard pressed to spend several thousand gold pieces on women and booze and enjoy it enough to make the price worth it.


	4. Lam 25, 1707

_Lam 25, 1707_

Never been good at sitting around doing nothing. Had an idea before I’d spent one day alone with money burning a hole in my pocket. Went out and bought a small quantity of Mithril, fashioned into a buckler for my casting arm. Shouldn’t get in the way, might let me deflect a swing here and there. Plan to enchant it in the future but I don’t have enough gold now. I told Viktor he should get one too, maybe not Mithril, maybe just enchanted He agreed. Starting work on that.


End file.
